


The Fuhrer in Vietnam

by blazingfeather



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Death of Hitler, Gen, Hitler, Hitler eats Vietnamese cuisine, Hitler in Vietnam, Hitler uses chopsticks, Hitler visits Hanoi, La Part de l'autre, NONSON, Nón Sơn, Nón Sơn is a secret organization, Pho, Quẩy, Time Travel, Time machine, Vietnam, Vietnamese cruller, WWII, fake death, Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingfeather/pseuds/blazingfeather
Summary: Red Army is matching towards Berlin and Hitler's doom is coming. But Nazi Germany never runs out of ways to save its Fuhrer.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Fuhrer in Vietnam

War bringers, dawn of the Jews, killing machines, words that people of other sides used to describe the system of Nazi Germany, controlled by Hitler. Living under such authority felt like sitting under the sword of Damocles. Needless to say how delighted they were when armies of the Allied stormed their way across Berlin. The doom of Nazi and Hitler had come. 

Hitler was found dead, killed himself with a shot in the head while his wife Eva Braun used poison. 

... 

Adolf Hitler woke up, feeling the wetness of soil and softness of grass touching his skin. He was lying on the grass of a park. Next to him was the crumbled Time Machine, with electric rays sparkling through the broken parts. Sensing danger, Hitler tried his best to move despite the feeling of hundred bones being broken. The Time Machine was blown into pieces. 

Hitler looked as the greatest invention of his empire burned. It should have been him. But Goebbels made a different choice, dragged him to a secret room and pushed him into this freaking machine. They saluted him and pressed the button. 

"You will be safe, Fuhrer." The last words Hitler heard and the last face Hitler saw were Goebbels’. 

The Time Machine had brought Hitler to a strange era. Judging by this level of technology, maybe it was Germany some times after his downfall. His empire was still as beautiful as when he was ruling. He'd like to go sightseeing, but not before he had these injuries checked. 

He ventured the streets of the new place. Road signs were not written in German, it couldn't be Germany, some kind of weird language that he couldn't comprehend. The roads were crowded and some vehicles dashed on the pavement to make their way through crossroad before the light turned red. 

The light was red. Hitler crossed the road on the pedestrian, trying to act normal so that nobody realized his injured status. Suddenly, a motor spurted forwards, almost hitting Hitler. It was driven by a young man who wore no helmet. 

"Đi kiểu chó gì thế lão già?*" (*Vietnamese, "Watch where you are going you old freak!) He briefly turned and shouted. 

Hitler understood nothing, but he knew that there was no good intention in those words. It was fine, he didn't resent trifles. 

'Inexperienced youngster' Hitler thought as he continued his way and finally found a private hospital. 

A female nurse came greeting Hitler as he walked in and escorted him to the waiting area. She quickly checked him and told him to wait. She spoke the language of the Allied, Hitler realized with startling clarity. Could it be that he had fallen into the trap? But what was wrong with those friendly smiles? They seemed not to recognize him and had no intention of arresting him. 

When his turn came, the nurse led him to the check-in desk. The woman behind the desk politely asked Hitler in English and he responded with normal tone. He was then taken to a male doctor. The doctor said that his injuries were not severe and all he needed was some days off and would give Hitler some vitamin capsules later. 

Hitler was supposed to leave after the treatment. But it was dark and there was nowhere to go so he asked the permission to stay in the infirmary. 

The bed was soft but he could barely sleep. In the state of half-awake, Hitler saw two figures outside the infirmary's door. They were talking and their voices sounded no more than whisper. However, his bed was the nearest to the door and he could hear them quite clearly. They were speaking the strange languge again, possibly the same as the language used by the man who almost hit him earlier. The two words Hitler was able to hear were "Hitler" and "NONSON". 

The thick eyebrows of the former Fuhrer frowned at hearing his surname. He knew nothing about NONSON, but it could be an organization formed by the Allied. Then his initial sketicism was absolutely right. They actually wanted to capture him and handed him to the Allied. 

The doors were pushed open and a nurse entered. Hitler lay relaxed on his back, pretended to be sleeping. After finishing her task, the nurse left. Hitler opened his eyes, trying to come up with a solution to this dilemma. In this case with neither army nor weapon, the only thing he could do was to run. Run. Tomorrow. Early morning. 

That was his intention but somehow he drifted into deep slumber after wriggles. 

The next morning a middle-aged nurse came to check him. She greeted Hitler in English but he accidentally responded with a few German words but seemed not to mind. Those words didn't cheer Hitler up as he recalled his priority, to run away before these people gave him to the Allied. 

Leaving the hospital, Hitler found it weird to know that the treatment fee had been paid (he couldn't use his German money here). The wandering didn't last long. He was taken, pushed into a car filled with men in black and black glasses. At the front seats sat the driver and a young man. 

"Nhà độc tài lại thong thả dạo phố thế này à? Tin nổi không?" (*Vietnamese, "Who would have thought that we have a dictator wandering our streets?" The young man turned and spoke to Hitler with a smile.   
"Lão là người Đức. Lão không hiểu đâu." (*Vietnamese, "He is German. He can’t understand our language.) The driver butted in. 

"Cháu quên mất. Cứ về trụ sở Nón Sơn trước đã" (*Vietnamese, "Oh I did forget. We should come back to Non Son first.") 

The car started and it reached a place with pink decoration after more than half an hour. Hitler was silent during the trip. He barely understood this language, but at least it used the same alphabet system. This name sign, "Nón Sơn", must be the same "NONSON" that those at the hospital had talked about. 

Before getting off, they had Hitler's face covered with a cloth bag and hands cuffed. He followed their steps, feeling like a pig being dragged to the butcher, then forced to sit down on a chair. 

The men of NONSON tied Hitler to the chair and uncovered his face. Hitler saw a middle-aged man, a girl with blue hair. The young guy who took him here was also present. Surrounding them were men in black, looking like agents. 

"Willkommen in NONSON, Hitler." The man said. 

English, now German, the Allied seemed to be having a good day to piss Hitler off. He didn't reply immediately. Instead, he'd like to see what kind of trick could they do. 

"Scan him." The man told the blue-haired girl. She took a device from one of the shelf and a light glittered at Hitler's face. 

"Adolf Hitler, 100% matched." The device announced. 

"Là ông ta." (*Vietnamese, "It's really him.") 

"Vậy phát xít Đức đã chế tạo được máy thời gian." (*Vietnamese, "So Nazi Germany did make the Time Machine.") 

"Gắn chip phiên dịch cho hắn. Chúng ta cần nói chuyện với hắn." (*Vietnamese, "Implant a translation microchip for him. We need to talk to him.") 

The girl used something like a gun to put a microchip behind Hitler's ear. Now he could comprehend their language and communicate. This language was thought to be dead during his time, Vietnamese. The man asked Hitler several questions and he answered sincerely, probably because his life was in NONSON's hand. 

"How did you find me? Did those at the hospital tell you?" Finally, Hitler had the chance to ask. 

"We found your hair where the Time Machine crashed and analyze DNA. You've probably never heard of that." The girl explained on behalf of her boss, the middle-aged man, "The camera spotted you leaving the scene. It was NONSON that paid your treatment fee." 

The interrogation ended there. The next thing awaiting Hitler must be the execution. 

"When will the execution come? I need to write my will first." 

"NONSON doesn't kill criminals as soon as we catch them." The man laughed, "In fact, we want to take you on a tour around Hanoi." (*Hanoi is the capital city of Vietnam) 

He meant that Hitler could be spared for some times. But not before they put a strange device on him alongside with the translation microchip. 

"If you try to run away from these two agents," The man pointed at the lad and the girl, "The necklace goes boom!" 

... 

"How do I use these?" Hitler looked like he was swinging two bamboo sticks. 

"They are chopsticks, not these. Hold them with your fingers and pick food up. Like this." She demonstrated her own skills with the chopsticks but it took Hitler several attempt to get these slippery rice strips. They called this food 'Phở'? 

NONSON, National Organization of North-South Omnipresent Nationalism, a fraction of Vietnamese government, dealing with abnormility. Until NONSON could decide what to do with Hitler, they let him out in the supervision of agent 721 (the girl) and agent 622 (the lad). These two were to enter university the following year but they had served NONSON for some periods. Hitler wasn't contented about the idea of being watched by two teenagers at the age of his children (if he ever had one) but at least he was still alive. 622 and 721 invited him to have some 'Phở', a Vietnamese cuisine. Hitler had never eaten this type of food. Of course he didn't know how to use chopsticks. 

"Try to act normal. I don't know how people will react if they find out your true identity." 622 told Hitler. 

"What do the Vietnamese think about me?" Hitler asked as he picked up cruller (like donut but in shape of 2 sticks glued together) with the chopsticks. 

"That's an interesting question." 721 replied, putting the chopsticks and the spoon down, having finished her bowl of 'Phở', "You", she stopped a few seconds, "are a controversial figure." 

The word "controversial" hit Hitler like a truck. He never thought there was any controversy in his leading style. After WWI, Germany fell like a kite whose string was cut. He rebuilt the country from rubbles, brought it back to the position it was supposed to be seated. He made Germany great again. Then it came the time to repay the favor. Germany was unstoppable, crushed anything, anyone in its way. His empire eventually fell, but not before it reached the glorious peak. 

"How much controversy did I cause?" Hitler calmly asked. It wasn't a good thing to known that the later generations found his contributions to Germany disputable but he should listen. A qualified leader listened to different sides. "I'd give 20 if I have to rank your level of controversy from 1 to 10." 

622 almost burst into laughter at the response of his friend. Hitler didn't feel so good though. 

After the treat, Hitler insisted that the two agents show him more about how he had been remembered. 622 used his smartphone and searched 'Hitler'. The comments on this topic were rather opposite. Some admired his vision and talent in leading, controlling. Some criticized that he was a monopolist. The war of ideals became more raging when it came to the issue of the Jews. Most agreed that Hitler committed severe crime against the Jew by bringing genocide upon them. 

Hitler read all the opinions on him of one topic before asking 622 to help him move to another. It felt irritating but also exciting. During his time, Hitler could listen to criticism, but didn't tolerate it. It was rare for his opposers to end up well during his reign. Now Hitler could no longer put people to death at his will. 

The Internet had shocked Hitler but he demanded to know more. The two agents showed him the way to Hanoi Library. They picked up a few history books for him to read about himself. 'Dictator', 'Jewish killer', 'tyrant', , most of the book featured him as the sovereign of an empire that brought terror upon mankind, especially the Jews. The materials written in English, in German, in French barely show any difference. 

During his time, Hitler never thought of his actions as good, but they weren't wrong either. All for Germany and his people. He managed to rebuild Germany, from a loser country whose railroads were taken by France as compensation, to manufacture cars, aiming at 'one car for one German'. It was just that later generations preferred faults to his achievement. 

Here in Vietnam, people seemed to be more open-minded and easy -going. 622 and 721 admitted that they loved how Germany transformed in just 20 years under Hitler's influence. But they couldn't accept the deed of stuffing the Jews into concentration camps then killed them off. Vietnam benefited from the defeat of the Axis Powers. But it was 'The state of the people, by the people, for the people' and they worshiped 'Independence, freedom, happiness'. That it was less extreme never meant that they agreed with him about destroying the Jews. 

Hitler wanted to hear more so 721 and 622 posed as students doing questionnaire to ask people. Hitler followed them, acting as a professor supervising the survey process of his students. He indeed looked like a professor with this style (he had to dress differently from when he just arrived) and his serious expression. 

"What do you think about Adolf Hitler?" 

"I think he is good leader to Germany but not the world." 

"I find his hair and beard hilarious." 

"I hate him. He caused WWII and killed millions of people. I hate war." 

"The dictator?" 

"The one who set fire on the whole net of ants just because an ant bit him?" 

They asked numerous people, ranging from 15 to 55 and received varying responses. They stopped by 11:30 AM and had lunch at Veggie Castle, a vegetarian buffet restaurant (622 and 721 read about Hitler's eating habit, he seemed to start following vegetarianism from 1938). They had steamed vegetables, braised lotus root, stir-fried mushroom and others. The food was good, but sometimes Hitler tasted bitterness in his mouth. That wasn't how he wanted the world to remember him. A great leader, an excellent politician, a vegetarian. Now a monster, a destroyer, a freak, a madman, even a clown. That was how the majority of people in this era looked upon him. 

"Hey, after lunch we will go to the bookstore. We have something for you." 721 said. 

Hitler wondered what this girl would get him. Another book that described him as the devil who turned the world upside down? 

It wasn't that type of book. 

"Ah...let's see. There is it!" 721 uttered when she found what she wanted to and gave it to Hitler. 

The eyes of the former Fuhrer widened as it saw the book. The cover was black, portraying his face (actually faces). The title was 'Nửa kia của Hitler' (*Vietnamese title for 'La part de l'autre') by Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt. 

"A story about me?" Hitler asked, still surprised. 

"Yes. Half of it told about what the world would have become if you had got admitted into Academy of Fine Arts Vienna." 721 smirked but it meant no offence, "We know that you once dreamed about being an artist" 

Yes, she was absolutely right. He once dreamed about being a contributor to art. The academy rejected him twice, but he never gave up drawing for the rest of his life (until his 'death' in 1945). The small dream of being remembered as a famous artist that he thought dying a long time had come back. 

"Those are your artworks. Some of them are now under the supervision of American government." 622 turned on his phone again and showed Hitler some information about his remaining drawings. 

Hitler recognized all these painting, Aquarelle d'Adolf Hitler 1913, maison du Dr. Bloch, Vienna State Opera House, Fromelles, Munich town hall,... They were still there, despite being looked over by his enemy, the USA. At least the later generations kept in mind the thing that he once wished them to remember about him. 

721 paid for the book while 622 received the call from NONSON. They said that the fate of Hitler had been sealed and the two had to bring him back immediately. 

It was later revealed that he would spend some periods in jaw, not for the crimes against humanity (well he could die thousands of time for that) but for destruction of public property (the explosion of the Time Machine made the park unavailable for months). He didn't demand anything but the book agent 721 had brought him, either coffee or tea and vegetarian food from Veggie Castle. 721 and 622 must have found the image of Hitler wearing the stripped suit for prisoner reading La part de l'autre while sipping on Vietnamese coffee funny. 

By the time 721 and 622 prepared to enter the battle for university, they heard that Hitler's punishment had been lifted and he had been hired as a NONSON's librarian. A part of his payment would be used to pay for Veggie Castle's food during his imprisonment and donate to charitable organization. He also used a new name, Adolf Hiedler to continue pursuing his passion for drawing. His Instagram account for art received thousands of followers in just 24 hours. 

The two agents wondered if this was Hitler's way of atonement. Maybe not, depending on how people judged his actions in this era. But at least the following generations wouldn't have Hitler destroy their world. Hitler also sent the two agents messages to wish their luck for the upcoming examination period. 

"Cổ lến nha! 2 ngừi làm đực mà!" (*Vietnamese but with wrong grammar, "Try your best! You guys can do it!") 

The Vietnamese messages were really irritating with grammatical errors. He tried his best to learn though.

**Author's Note:**

> A story written for the prompt: "Write a story about someone who travels to the future, and isn’t happy about how they’ve been remembered." but I couldn't submit it =))).


End file.
